The Hots for the Boy
by I-Wanna-Samba109
Summary: Dawn a girl. Known as a nerd in Sinnoh. Wants to start over, when her mom sends her in Kanto to keep her grades up. There, she has to live with this Ash who wants nothing to do with her. And tries to fit in at school, trying to be popular. How will she get through this? And can she get Ash to think of her more than a friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Hi My name is Dawna Berlitz. But my friends call me Dawn, wait. I just meant friend. I miss my home town in Sinnoh. Twinleaf, which was very small. My mom sent me over in Kanto to live with a friend. My mom and dad thought I was too focused on boys instead of my school work. I didn't believe that. Until. My mom saw my report card, if looks could kill I'd be dead by now. Two F's. It wasn't my fault I had cute guys sitting next to me. Either way. I was labeled as the nerd at my school, my only friend was a boy named Barry. He was very rash and too hyper for me.

After I told him I was moving, he seemed depressed but cheered up saying we would met again someday. I promised my mom I would get better grades, stop worrying about boys, and try to act like one of the girls. In my opinion, I'll dress up like a girly-girl like I'm doing right now.

I sit on my bags, I packed about ten of them and cross my legs. I've been here for two freaking hours. Where was my mom's so called college friend. I look around, before looking the the giant clock. 11:15. Where was she? My anger rant in my head disappears as I cute guy walks past me.

He was so cute, I didn't hear the intercom call my name. "Dawn Berlitz report to 2B!" A womanly robotic voice says. I shake my head and pick up my bags. Oh. Why did I bring so much with me. I drag them as I walk. Where was 2B anyway? I can't handle airports. Too much things to look at. Thank Arceus I find 2B and walk straight towards the little counter.

Three women were standing there. One was the lady in the uniform. The other one, looks a little bit older but she had brown hair and a bright smile. And the younger one had long black hair, brown eyes, holding a teddiursa doll as she sucks her thumb.

The brunette lady waves and I walk towards her. "You must be Dawn." She says.

I smile and nod my head. "That's me."

"Nice to met you I'm Delia. And this is my daughter, Amelia." She says pointing to the little girl. "Say hi."

Instead of saying hi. Amelia sticks out her hand and I shake it, before she sucks her thumb again. I am so washing my hand after this. She leds me outside, while I carry my bags, well drag them. She didn't help me. Fine I can carry them on my own, I'm a strong girl.

She pops open the trunk and I throw my bags inside. I slam it shut and sit in the front. Shotgun. Delia starts to drive, but she smiles at me. "So how was Twinleaf?"

I shrug and look at the passing objects. "It was great. I miss everyone there."

"I see," She says. "Don't worry you're going to love Kanto. I already assigned schools for you. You're going to have alot of friends."

"I'm not sure." I say. "I mean, no one likes the new girl."

"Don't be silly. I'm 100% sure you will have a new friend at the start of school." She tells me. I don't answer. I'll take her word for it though. On the way to her house, she kept asking me random and strange questions. So I answer all of them with yes or no, sometimes maybe.

She pulls up towards this nice white house. It was the prettiest house, I've ever laid eyes on. She unlocks the car and Amelia jumps out and runs into the house. I sigh, unbuckle my seatbelt and head to the back of the car. I grab my luggage and follow Delia into the house, she turns around and smiles. "Your room is upstairs on the left." She tells me.

I nod and tell her thanks before I walk up the stairs. 16 steps. Too much for carrying to much things. Haha. It's my fault anyway. I turn to the left and gasp when I open the door. The room looks exactly like my old one. Piplup pillows, curtains, bedspread, action figures, slippers. It's like I died and went to Piplup heaven.

I jump on my bed, happy. It makes a water noise too, like my old one. Did mom plan this? Or did Ms. Delia do this just for me to feel at home. I get on my knees and start unpacking my clothes. And that's when I hear yelling.

"You've got to be kidding me!" A male voice shouts. He sounds like a teen, but has a deep voice.

"She's just staying her, until she can keep her grades up." Delia says.

"Can't she find some other place to stay at?" Okay. One word. RUDE! He doesn't know me and yet he's talking about me, like, like, I'm some dope.

Delia sighs. "Why are you being mean about this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He snaps. "I mean, now it's you, Amelia and _her._" He hisses her out like its made of poison.

"You're just upset you're going to be the only guy." She says.

"Damn right I am." He howls.

"Don't use that language." She warns.

"Whatever." And the door slams. I wince at the sound. Looks like someone is just being a big meanie. He needs to grow up. I finish packing and walk downstairs. Delia is making lunch, while Amelia sits at her Cleffa shaped table biting into her sandwich.

"Here you go!" Delia says cheerfully like the argument she had with that guy, never happened.

"Thanks!" I grin as I began to eat the delicious grilled cheese sandwich. She places a glass of juice in front of me. Her food is so good.

"This is awesome!"

Delia blushes. "Ah. It's not that good, I'm just glad you like it."

"By the way, Dawn. Your mom sent over your pokemon. It should be in the shed outside." I cheer on the inside. All my pokemon were here then. She tells me the directions and I thank her before taking off.

**WHAM!  
**  
What the heck was that? I see a giant machine shooting out footballs, while a yellow thing pressing buttons on top. And a guy catching the balls before throwing them back. Oh. He's really, really cute. He had long messy black hair, with honey brown eyes. He was really cute, especially that dimple he has, he is shirtless too. A chisled six pack. Is this heaven?

I walk over to him and smile cutely. Maybe I could get to know him better. I fake a cough so he turns towards me. And I regret doing that, because that little rodent sitting on the machine didn't press the button and it shoots and hits him square on the head.

I gasp and get on my knees to look at him. "Oh my Arceus are you okay?"

"Get away from me." He says. The little rodent, now that I get a better look. The Pikachu jumps down and hops on the boy's shoulder. Cheeks sparking.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I gush.

"Get away!" He shouts a little loudly and stands up to glare. I glare back and get near his chest. He's too tall.

I sigh, I guess he didn't like me. Pokemon, Pokemon. Oh that's right. "Do you know where the shed is?"

"Yes." He says.

"Can you show me?"

"No."

"What why not?" I ask and place my hands on my hips. This guy has a jerky attitude.

"Because I don't like you." He hisses. Before grabbing one of the footballs.

"If you don't tell me, then I'm going to follow you the whole day!" I warn him half jokingly. I hear him growl and he doesn't turn around and keeps walking. He points behind me.

"The shed is that way!" He shouts before fading away. Thank you, was that so hard? I follow where his finger led me to and found my pokeballs. Yes. Piplup, Buneary. Mom wouldn't let me bring Pachirisu. She says she's too dangerous. Okay. Just because she shocked my mom maybe like, 13 times doesn't mean she's dangerous. It means, she just doesn't like my mom. Duh.

I walk back into the house. The cute boy is playing with Amelia. And the little girl actually laughs and smiles. He swings her around and her laugh is so cute. I lean against the wall, or so I think until I fall face first making a huge scene. He stops what he's doing and glares at me.

Amelia tugs on his shirt and whispers something in his ear before she runs upstairs. He looks at Amelia running up the steps, before turning his attention on me. His eyes burning into my soul. I get up on my own, because he is just staring.

"What?" I say.

"What are you doing here?" He says and crosses his arms.

I put my hands up like I'm being arrested. I didn't do anything. "Excuse me for just walking into the house when you're playing with Amelia."

"No." He says. "I mean what are you doing in Kanto! AND AT MY HOUSE!"

I shrug. "My mom thought I was focused on boys. So she sent me here."

He mutters something under his breath before he glares again. "Whatever. Look. Just stay away from me and my sister."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then they will find your body in the ocean."

"So I could haunt you!"

"And that would be the stalker highlight of my life then." He says.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask.

"Because."

"Because what?" I press.

"Because."

"Give me a full answer."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE YOU!" He shouts.

"This doesn't make any sense. You don't like me because I'm me?" I shake my head. He is really confusing. He hates me and yet he doesn't know me.

"Yes. You act like one of those popular bitches and then dress up as sluts." He says.

Ouch. "Hey! I don't dress like that."

He raises one of his bushy eyebrows and nods at my skirt. "I was told it was going to be really hot." I say truthfully.

"Whatever."

"Can't you get along with me?"

"Ha. The day I get along with you is the day I get capture Ho-Oh and Lugia in one pokeball." He says sarcastically.

"You're such a-a-a-a!" I fume.

"Such a what?"

"SUCH AN ASS!" I scream. Did Delia hear me? I guess not I don't hear footsteps.

"And you're such a bitch." He says calmly. How is he doing this?

"Bastard."

"Wanna be."

"Dick."

"Takes one to know one."

I raise an eyebrow and point to my chest. "I'm a girl for you information!"

He shouts back. "OH REALLY I HADN'T NOTICE!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!" I shout.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" He shouts.

"CAN'T YOU BE NICE?"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"I'm not a female dog."

"Woof, woof." He taunts. That does it. I march over to slap him, but Delia comes at the right time. I cross my arms and huff. Delia take your son before I take him down. Hulk style.

"Good it looks like you two are getting along just fine." She says cheerfully. Huh? My head buzzes. Did she not hear all the shouting. Or did she chose to drown everything out?

"Dawn. Looks like you've already met my son Ash, so I can skip the introductions. But you are going to the same school, and half of the same classes." She says.

Ash growls. We share classes now. Maybe that's why he is mad. "Whatever." Ash says and brushes past his mother. Delia sighs and looks at me. "Please excuse me for my son. He is not use to having three females at one house. He just misses his father that's all."

So Ash didn't have a father. Hm. Maybe that's why he is mean to me? That I have a dad and he doesn't. I don't know. I tell her that I wasn't going to join for dinner, and walk into my room. I hear the door slam. Ash's room. I take out one pokeball from my pocket and throw it high in the air.

"Piplup!" My first starter in Sinnoh. Piplup my water penguin. He was been with me since I was ten. I'm 16 now. So, six years. I sigh and cuddle him. "Oh Piplup," I say. "I miss Sinnoh so much. I'm stuck in this house, when Ash hates me. I miss home.

I sob. Piplup uses his wings to wipe away my tears. "Pip-pip-pip-pip-piplup-lup!" He tells me. I smile a little.

"Thanks Piplup, you know how to cheer me up." I say. Piplup jumps out of my arms and sneaks in my bag to take out my IPod. He hands me it. And I know what song, he wants. Best Friend by Toybox. The music video freaks me out, but the song is so addicting. I can't stop watching.

I sing along to the song and dance with Piplup. And that's when I hear banging on my wall. "Would you turn that crap down I'm doing homework!" Ash. Again.

Wait Ash is next door? We share a wall now. What the heck. Did Delia plan this. When I came here, I saw a empty bedroom. Why couldn't she let me sleep in there. I turn it up just to piss him off. I frown as nothing happens. I guess he put something on his head to drown out the song.

I open my door, and walk into his room. He is sitting on a bean bag chair holding an Xbox controller with a headset on. "What no knocking?" He ask.

I shrug and sit down next to him, cross my legs Indian style and rest my chin on my hands. "So this is homework huh?" I tease.

He glances at me. A measily glance. "Yes and you're distracting me."

COD. Nice. I play this so many times with my cousins that I could beat almost anyone. "So?" I say.

"Get out of my room."

"Make me." I tease. He glances at me. Shoots the guy in front, glances at me again, pauses the game and gets up. I'm half scared. But he could be faking it, he might be a softie. But I was wrong. He grabs me by the waist and I blush. He picks me up and throws me over his back like a sack of potatoes. I will not become fries for some random sweaty stranger.

"LET ME GO!" I scream as I pound his back and start to kick. He catches my heel. "Nice try." He says before walking out of his room. The blood flows to my head, I feel so dizzy. He kicks open my door and throws me on my bed roughly. Piplup sees and immediately goes for Peck. His peck white and large as he runs towards Ash.

Piplup starts pecking him hard. Ash looks down at my Piplup and picks him up by the head. He glares at Piplup like he's going to eat him or something. "Look Piplup!" So he knows Sinnoh pokemon. "Do that again and someone will hurt you."

"Pip-pip." My pokemon says as he shoots bubbles from his mouth into Ash's face. The raven-haired boy drops him and wipes his face. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He throws a pokeball in the air. And a giant grass type appears. "Bay-Bay!" She wasn't so giant, but to Piplup she was. Speaking of Piplup, it looks like he is about to wet his...feathers?

"BAY!" The tall grass pokemon shouts as she looks at Piplup. She pulls out her vine whips and gets the giant leaf on her head ready. "Bay, bay, bay-leef! BAY! Bay-Bay-bay-bayleef." She explains to him. Ash smiles and crosses his arms as Piplup nods his head before he runs behind me.

Ash pats Bayleef on the head before returning her. "Train your Piplup not to be cocky." He tells me.

"Don't tell me how to train my pokemon." I shout. Piplup's pokeball moves around. Okay. Piplup just hid in his pokeball, such a wimp.

"I'm just giving advice. Being cocky can be okay, but too cocky is just an ego burst." He says.

"Whatever." I say.

He shrugs. "If you go in my room. I'll kill you." He says before slamming my door shut, to play COD.

I sigh and turn on the bestfriend song again.

"TURN THAT OFF OR I'LL BREAK YOUR IPOD AND MAKE SURE HELL IS RESERVED FOR YOU!" He shouts. Something tells me he wasn't joking. I put on my headphones and listen the song. I didn't want to piss him off again. Enough is enough.

"And I have to go to school with him!" I shout to myself.

* * *

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…ke…..u."

What was that? Oh well I may as well ignore it. Catch some more Z's

"Wa…..up!" Okay. Can't this person just shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" The same voice said. Next, thing you know I'm lying on the floor. My back hurts so much. I open my eyes and see Ash with an amused grin on his face. And that blasted Pikachu on his shoulders with a proud look on his face.

"What did you do that for?" I scream at him. Why was he dressed anyway? It's like Sunday, right?

"Because you wouldn't wake up when I was being nice." He tells me.

"Ha-ha," I go, "you being nice to me? I must be dreaming."

And he goes, "Enjoy it while it last. Now get dress." And walks out the door. Well, he still didn't like me, but it was better than nothing. I get up and do my routine. Take a long shower, brush my hair, make-up. And now for the outfit. I open my closet and flip through many clothes. Yeah, I shouldn't have brought so many with me. I find denim blue shorts. That'll work. Then I find my white airy scarf shirt. I gather those and toss them on my bed. I slip of my pajamas, and put on the clothes.

I walk to the mirror, and twirl around. Oh, this outfit so works for me. I grab my beanie, and my poke balls before running down the stairs. I thought that was a good idea. But, I misplaced my foot, and I start to slip down the whole 20 stairs. On the last step, I feel like I'm going to crash on their hard-wood floor.

That is until I feel a strong hand grip my elbow, before I came crashing down.

I look. It's Ash. Great, I made a complete fool out of myself. "Are you always this clumsy? Or did you do this on purpose?" He growls.

I dust off my shorts and roll my eyes. "Nooooooooo. I just wanted to give the floor a hug. It was soooo lonely." I say sarcastically.

Ash glares at me. He looks like a giant tower. Considering I'm so short, and he's very tall. "Save that at your house, not at mine." He says bitterly.

I check out his outfit as he goes to get his back-pack. He has on dark tan shorts with a thin black shirt on. The black looks good with him, and it outlines his muscles. Oh, god. He's going to torture me isn't he? He isn't wearing his hat, so that must be a good thing.

"Okay! Mom we're leaving!" He shouts. His mom is in the kitchen with a puzzled look on her face.

"What about breakfast?" She says.

Ash shakes his head. "No time for that. Let's go blue."

Delia waves her hand at me. "Have a nice day at school." She says. Wait. It's Monday? NO!

Amelia looks at me. Then back to her older brother. "Bye-bye big brother." She says, before hugging her doll again.

Ash grabs my wrist and drags me out the door. I don't know why he is in such a hurry. He stops and throws my wrist back to my side. Like I burned him or something.

"Blue?" I ask. "What's with blue?"

"You have blue hair." He says, like its as simple as geometry. Which is not fun!  
"Can't you think of something better than blue?" I press on.

He sighs and finally looks at me. With his deep brown eyes. "Would you prefer me to call you a bitch?"

"Ah. No thanks Blue is fine with me." I say.

Ash reaches in his bag and pulls out a small ketchup bottle. That Pikachu, who shocked me, is sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu happily takes the bottle from him and gulps it down.

"So, that's a Pikachu?"

"Good observation, captain DUH!" He says.

"Doesn't he have a poke ball?" I go. Ash walks a little bit faster. So I run ahead of him, and start walking backwards. Does this guy ever talk a lot? Besides fighting with me.

"None of your concern." He says. And I stop and he keeps going. Boy he looks pissed. All I asked was a simple question. I catch up with him, and we are in the campus of a huge school!

"WOW!" I say and look around.

"Just don't get lost." He warns. Aw, he actually cares about m- "Because I don't want to get in trouble, if my mom finds out I lost you."

-_- he turns a really sweet moment into a sucky one. What a jerk.

"HEY YO ASH!" One of the guys from the corner shouts. Ash actually smiles and jogs over to them.

"What about me!" I shout and stomp my foot on the ground.

"You're on your own." He shouts back.

"ASS!" I shout at him.

He doesn't say anything. And that worries me. Normally he would fight back. But instead, he holds up his right hand, and in view of his middle finger. That dick.

I watch him walk towards his group of friends. And this one specific girl catches my eyes. She looks all happy and cheerful as Ash comes into view. She immediately jumps on him. Ash backs up a little, before he puts his arm around her waist, and they all leave.

So Ash has a girlfriend? That ruins my plan. Oh wait I didn't have a plan in the first place. I shrug the tension out of my shoulders and head in the direction they went it. The least he could have done was tell me what classes I had. Or at least tell me, WHERE the classes where.

I'm not paying attention. And I trip on somebody's foot. I fall. I look up and glare at whoever did that. It was a guy who had green hair, his laugh sounds so weird. Like a skinny green-haired santa clause, who is choking on cookies.

"Watch where you are going, newbie!" He scoffs and walks away. I'm getting revenge on him. And he better watch out.

A hand comes in my view. A pretty brunette with blue eyes just like mine. She holds out her hand, and I take it. She helps me up, and gives me a small smile. "Sorry about that. Drew loves to pick on the freshmen."

I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips. "Excuse me," I say in a snobby tune-jokingly. "I am a Junior thank you very much."

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm a Junior too. Nice to meet you, my name is May."

"I'm Dawn." I say. "So what is this school about?"

"This is the Pallet Town academy. People from different places can come to this school. We all learn about pokemon and such. The trainers are sometimes always in different classes. And the coordinators are in different ones too." She explains as we walk down the halls.

"Coordinators? Those contest people? I love contest. I use to be a coordinator in Sinnoh." I say

Her blue eyes widen. "You're from Sinnoh? Cool I'm from Hoenn. Yeah contest are so fun. I do them too. So does Drew, Harely and Nando."

"So what categories are there in this school?" I press.

She goes, "Coordinators, trainers, breeders, doctors, rangers, professors, gym leaders, elites, and teachers."

"What is Ash in?"

"If anything he is a trainer and a ranger."

"You can be two?"

"No. Ash is just an exception. The principal believes that he will have great things coming to him. And blah, blah, blah!" May says.

I laugh along with her. Maybe this wont be a boring day after all.

X  
Its P.E. time. And I'm scared. What do they play? Like Pokemon dodge ball, dodge the thunder attacks.

"ALRIGHT WURMPLES!" The coach shouts. Everyone is wearing, a red shirt and black shorts. Its outside, and the sun is beaming down on us. Can't we go inside when there is AC?  
"Today is batting time! Trainers against trainers and coordinators against coordinators. The top out of both groups will battle against each other. GO-GO-GO!" He spits out. I think some of it flew into my face. The coach directs who will battle first and who will battle last. I was first. I make my way towards the field, everyone is watching. I see my opponent. It's Drew. YES THIS IS REVENGE! I'm going to show him how powerful I am. He will go down. I will NOT show any mercy.

"Do I have to battle her?" Drew snorts. "She's a girl she'll lose easily."

"You say that now. Let's see what you are made of girly-man!" I shout back.

"Alright let the battle begin." Coach says.

"Roserade come on out!" He shouts. A beautiful bouquet pokemon appears. It looks so pretty.

I shake my head. Time to get serious. Wait. When I think about it, I remember something. When I first got here in the shed to get my pokemon. I got my more than three. I feel my pockets. Mamoswine, Quilava, Ambipom Togekiss, and my little squirrel too. They were all there. Now which one will I choose.

"Piplup, spotlight!" I say and my starter appears. You should have known. I could never battle without my Piplup.

"This should be easy!" Drew remarks. "Roserade, petal dance."

Oh Arceus. A whole bunch of petals swirl towards Piplup. Grass types are strong then water. But then again. Piplup has ice beam and drill peck. I could turn this around.

"Piplup spin in the middle!" I call. My water type flips himself and narrowly dodges all the petals. "Now use drill peck." Piplup spins and his beak is large and white.

"Roserade, sweet scent!" Drew shouts at the last second.

"I don't think so! Piplup keep spinning!" I say.

The sweet scent does nothing, as the spinning from Piplup deflects the scent and hits it straight back to the grass type.

"Roserade stay up and use poison jab!"

"Piplup keep spinning, but use ice beam!"

"What?" Drew says.

Piplup listens and forms a barrier. Roserade tries to break it, but it didn't work. "Now use drill peck one more time!" I say. This battle was pretty much over. So much for a good coordinator. Piplup spins again and was able to make direct contact with Roserade.

"Again!" I say.

Direct hit.

"Again!"

"Again!"

I'm just shouting like a little kid. Roserade just won't go down. Drew uses some grass type moves that gets Piplup in serious trouble. I'm so lost. Both sides could win. I think and think as Piplup is half way down. And an idea pops in my head.

"Piplup use ice beam in the air, and catch it with your beak." I demand. Piplup looks at me funny, but does what I say. His beak is frozen shut. Perfect.

"You know, you're just helping me win." Drew says as he crosses his arms.

"That's what you think." I go.

"Piplup now use bubble beam!"

"That wont work!" Drew says.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I shout at the top of my lungs. Scaring everyone even coach.

The bubble beam forms a barrier around Piplup. This is perfect. (Ps. Even though Piplup's mouth is frozen lets just pretend it can still use the water attacks from its mouth XD) "And use head butt!" I say.

"GO!"

Piplup charges towards Roserade. Drew tries to stop it with Petal dance. But the sharpness of Piplup's beak breaks the petals and was able to hit Roserade in the gut. Take that Drew!

Piplup breaks free, along with his beak and starts cheering. Roserade was unable to battle.

I WON! HAHAHA!

I start doing a little victory dance. Cat-daddy-shuffle-jerk-dougie-sponge bob(really fun to do)

"The winner is Dawn." Coach says.

I pick up Piplup and twirl him around. Then I look at some of the trainers. They already finished their battle?

"Anyone want a piece of me!?" I shout in a deep voice. Like I'm a gangster or something.

"I do!" Ash says. "And you're going down. That is if you can make it to the finals with your silly pokemon." He taunts.

His friends all start laughing. Sooner or later. I was able to win. May almost beat me. But Quilava became the winner. I turn to look at Ash who has this smug look on his face. His corner of his mouth is tugging in a smile.

I would want to kiss it so much. I mentally slap myself. And give out the most intimidating glare I had in me.

And I scream, "ASH KETCHUM I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'm on spring break so I think I can update faster. And every though its Monday IN MY OPINION IT IS NOW SATURDAY ALL WEEK SO HA! Man I better get started on our school report. Bleh. I'll do it later. Till next time ;)**

**-Aaliyah**

**Ps. If you hit me up on you tube and face book HMU XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a question. But first do this for me, read the bold here and on the bottom. So I plan on writing my own Pokemon adventure with my characters and such. Will you review? Well tell me if you think if it is a good idea. Please D:**

"You're challenging me…to a battle?" Ash says slowly like I'm mentally retarded. "Are you begging to die?"

"You're all mouth. Why don't you just show me what you got, unless you're afraid of losing to a girl?" I tease him with a cheesy grin on my face. The smile on Ash's face died down, so much to my disappointment. He stood up, and shook his head.

"It's your funeral." He whispers as he brushes shoulders with me, before sauntering his way to the other side of the field.

"This will be a double battle-trainers choose your Pokémon." Coach says raising his flags.

"Togekiss and Mamoswine spotlight!" I say and toss the pokeballs. Everyone watches in awe as my Mamoswine makes an appearance. Yup of course no one would think such a cute girl would have such a powerhouse Pokémon.

"I'll go easy on you and see if you can win." Ash says.

"No don't go easy on me!" I say. "I'm not a weak coordinator." I add.

"Suit yourself." Ash says. "Pikachu, Buizel I choose you."

The small electric type hopes off of Ash's shoulder and takes his stance on the battle field. Buziel appears from his pokeball and crosses his arms at the sight of his opponents. "Okay, Dawn you can go first." The coach tells me.

"Yeah," Ash snorts. "Ladies first,"

"Then why don't you go first?" I shout to Ash. Some people laugh, I'm glad they think that's funny. "But fine, Togekiss use Aura sphere, Mamoswine Hidden Power." I say. Togekiss flies up air and forms a blue orb ball. Mamoswine stomps his feet and white orbs surround his body before going up and attaching to the Aura Sphere. Togekiss launched it straight at Buizel and Pikachu.

"Tch, sloppy," Ash says shaking his head. "Pikachu thunderbolt and Buizel jump above Pikachu and use Aqua Jet." Ash commands. Pikachu shoots out an electric aura striking Mamoswine hard. Togekiss manages to dodge, but Mamoswine was in pain. Buizel jumps above Pikachu and flies near Mamoswine.

"Togekiss help out with Air Slash!" I cry. Togekiss lifts up her wing and air current forms into a ball; she launches it at Buizel who was covered with water as a barrier. It makes contact and I cheer. But my cheer stops when Pikachu appears out of nowhere and slams his tail on Togekiss, knocking her straight down to the ground. "Get up Togekiss." I say.

"Mamoswine help Togekiss out with Take Down!" I shout. Mamoswine shakes off the thunderbolt and charges after Ash's Pokemon.

Ash shakes his head and says, "And I thought you would at least be a good-light-weight training. This is boring." He insults. "Pikachu Volt Tackle," Pikachu takes off running towards my two Pokemon. I have no idea what to do, until it hits me.

"Togekiss Aura Sphere, Mamoswine Ancient Power." I say. Togekiss lifts up her wing and the small orb flies down. Mamoswine kicks up his front legs, five giant rocks appear from the ground and he starts to save power. Pikachu is surrounded by his electricity and he runs towards them. "FIRE!" I scream. Both of my Pokemon release their attacks; they fly towards Ash's electric mouse.

"This is sad." Ash comments. "Buizel finish this off with Sonic Boom."

"Yeah right like that weak attack will do anything-"I'm cut off as Buizel jumps from behind Pikachu and flicks his tail. Ten or more air currents fly from it. It makes direct contact with Pikachu. Was he trying to lose? I open my mouth to say something, but the Sonic Boom grabs some of the electric from volt tackle and flies to hit Togekiss, knocking her down completely. Pikachu jumps high up. The mixture of Volt Tackle and Sonic Boom, destroys Mamoswine's attack, and knocks him out too. I stand there with a shock face.

"Togekiss and Mamoswine are unable to battle. Pikachu and Buizel are up that means Ash Ketchum is the winner!" Coach says. A bunch of the kids cheer and I frown. I return my Pokemon telling them to take a good rest.

I walk to Ash who is talking to some of his friends. I force a smile. "That was a great battle, Ash." I say as nicely as possible, even though I want to strangle him, and yet I want to kiss him.

"Yeah," Ash says, "You were terrible, but I will say at the least you have some skills." He says and is about to walk away.

I'm confused. "What does that mean?" I ask.

Ash keeps walking. "It means you're better than some." He repeats. I chase after him; his long strides make it hard for me to keep up.

"Slow down," I huff. "Don't you know you can't walk away with a lady talking to you?"

"I wouldn't know that." He says softly.

"How come," I press, "Doesn't your dad show you about this?"

Ash turns around and glares. His auburn eyes piercing into my soul. I feel like I'm going to throw up. He is up in my face. Inches away from my lips. I just want to grab and kiss him. But I knew this was more seriously than my crush on him. What crush?

"I don't know about this stuff." He pauses and bits his lips, the lips I want to kiss. He turns around and walks away. "Because I don't have a dad," He shouts over his shoulder. I stop in my tracks. He didn't have a father? That explains the reason why he was cold to me the first day I came. Why Delia is always cheerfully and yet sad. That there is never a man in the house, and why Ash and Amelia are so quiet and sad looking. I turn around and walk the other way. I sigh. I didn't feel like going to class. The pain Ash is feeling right now, is what I'm feeling. I sit on the grass and cross my legs.

No one was with me. I want to be alone. Ash. Ash is alone, he has no daddy. Only a mommy and a sister. His Pokemon is all he has.  
"Hey blue-girl, can you stop with the face, you're ruining my mood." A girl says. I look up and see hard sea green-blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"UGH and don't you fucking apologize. Seriously. You're damn pissing me off!" She shouts and pulls on her orange hair and stomps her feet.

"I'm….uh…..never mind." I whisper and look down.

"Look kid, just because you're all moody and shit, doesn't mean you have to rub it on me." She says. "Look I'm Misty. I know you're Dawn, but can you stop with this moody-ness." She says a little bit softer. She sticks out her hand and helps me up.

"Thank you, Misty."

"Now what's gotten you depressed?" She presses.

"Well you see I was moved from Sinnoh to Kanto to get my grades up. And Ms. Ketchum decides I should live with her, with her son and daughter. Ash and Amelia. Ash hates me, so do Amelia, and I try to figure out what was wrong. And he doesn't have a dad, and I guess that's why he is so rude.

"So?" Misty snaps. "Just because someone doesn't have a daddy, doesn't mean he should be pitied. He has a mom right? And a little sister. At least he has family. Look girly. All you can do is be cheerful and try to break his hollow heart. I know him since Pre-k and trust me it is going to take a few months, maybe two years. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." She sticks her thumb in her small chest and smiles.

"Besides I know you like him." She says quietly.

I blush and wave my arms frantically. "W-w-what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb with me. You wouldn't care if it was some other guy. Besides I saw the way you stared at him during your battle." She smirks at me. I blush more and lower my head. My face is a cherry-red, I feel hot. And not in the good way.

"Okay fine, you got me." I say and blow out a puff of air. "Was it that obvious?"

"Very." She says. "Come on school is almost over." She drags me around the campus. On my way I see Ash pinning a girl to the tree, having a full-out make-out session. I frown. So he has a girlfriend? We will see about that. Ha. Ha.

Misty notices me tense up, she leans in my ear to whisper: "That's Leaf, Ash's supposed girlfriend."

I say nothing and glare as I walk past. Branch or whatever the hell her name is looks at me with a teasing face. She wraps her arms around his neck and trails her hands in his hair. So she wanted to play it like that? I'll show her.

"Come on Misty. I'm hungry." I say. I link arms with Misty and pretend to skip. Misty looks at me like I'm some weird crack-head from…..idk Unova maybe.

Leaf pulls away and leans her head on Ash's shoulder. "Come on Ash, I'm hungry. Let's get away from this place and get something to eat."

Ash frowns. "I thought you didn't like skipping school." He says. "Remember you're the good-girl-smartest person here." So Leaf is a good girl. So she is only doing this to get me jealous. Well it's working, but I have something in mind to get revenge. MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA…..okay that laugh was creepy as fuck.

Leaf frowns back and places her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with me being bad?" She lowers her voice, but I still can hear. "Besides, maybe you can punish me for being a…" BLAH! I am not getting into what she is saying. That is just wrong, all I could hear was handcuffs, whip cream, strawberries, and….I'll shut up now.

"Come on then, slow poke." Misty teases and walks with me. I turn back and stick my middle finger at Leaf. Leaf sticks her tongue at me. Ha, what a child, can't even use her finger for something good. (Shut up about that sentence )

Just letting you know. When Leaf followed us to McDonalds. It pissed me the fuck off. So I'm sitting in a small booth with Misty, snacking on my fries. Leaf dips hers into ketchup and slowly nibbles them. What a bitch. So my mood went from -_- to to D": to back to D": roller coaster huh?

"So what about that Dawn-bitch who is living with you?" Leaf says loudly. "I hear she is a major slut, and she sleeps with the nerds just to get good grades." I drop my tray and march right over to her. Ash seems shocked that Leaf would say that.

Even though she slaps me a bunch of times, I grab her by the collar of her shirt and lift her to my eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Well I'm Leaf-"

"Shut the hell up!" I snap at her. I was about to slap her. Misty came from behind and slowly pulls me back from Leaf –Who fell on the floor, gasping for air-. Ash stands between both of us, with some kind of face. I don't know if he is smiling, frowning, open-mouth or what. "Ash beat that slut up." Leaf commands. Ash turns around and stares at her.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He shouts at her. "You say that kind of shit about her, you slap her, and then you expect me to beat her up after she threw your ass to the ground?" I stare in shock. Ash was sticking up for me.

"Oh please," Leaf coughs. "She is probably just whoring around. She paid you to say this. Didn't she? The only reason why her mom sent her here is because she didn't want a sad excuse for a daughter." She didn't have time to say anything, before Misty punches her in the face. The manager turns and starts to call the cops, but Misty sends a death glare.

I felt tears drip down my face. I cover my face and run out the door. "Go get her." I hear Misty say. I run and run, I was so lost. I have nowhere to go, my mom probably sent me here for a reason. I am a whore. I sit down on the bench and cry even harder. Heavy feet walk in the rain. "Go away." I mumble.

"No," he says. I know its Ash. I feel his presence. I refuse to look at him though.

"Leave me alone," I repeat. "Just go, I know you're going to insult me too." I say.

Ash's thumb goes under my chin and he lifts it up so I can look at him. His brown eyes shining. "Why would I insult you?" He presses.

I sniffle. "B-b-because I-I'm a whore….."

"No you're not." Ash says firmly. "Leaf is just…well she's Leaf. You are none of those things, understand? Your mom just wants what is best for you. There is no other reason why she would want to give away her own child just to her old college friend."

"But-"he cuts me off and wipes my tears with his thumb. I look down at my hands.

"Just because one girl says something. Doesn't mean it's true. Smile, okay?" he says. I never heard him say something in such a sweet manner.

I open my mouth to say something, but stop when Ash's lips press up against mine. And there was only thing I could do.

And that was kiss back.

(He is mine!)

**Well sorry for the long wait. Stupid computer. I will be deleting some of my stories because they SUCK! This story will still be alive. Because I actual update this one. Just best friends will be gone! Because I have a new idea for it. My first story is completed so it has too stay lol. Adventure of the Trials. Will be gone, because I have a remake of it. And it will be updated this week. I have a new May-Ash, Ash-Dawn and it will be like no other. I ALSO HAVE TWO ICHIGOXORIHIME STORIES RIGHT HERE SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT….along please review if I should post my own pokemon adventure on here. In fanfic. DUHHH lol. So yeah. THE name is Aaliyah. If you see my on FB. HMU :D Cuz I'm bored AF. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**-Aaliyah The beast**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hasn't been a while right? Well I lost my flash-drive so I couldn't update and I searched for freaking 3 day straight! Still can't find it, so I'm redoing it. NOW! I saw the reviews, didn't like what some of them said, but liked a lot.**

**I'm not going to tell you their names, but I will say this story is nowhere near done! It's far from being done, maybe it will be finished in September or August depends on how fast I update. The kiss between Ash and Dawn ;) well let's just say ever story has to have a plot twist. SO HERE WE GO! **

**Wait, before I go, to set you off so you catch up on what you miss, this part is going to be in a flash back so yeah NOW GO!**

**X  
**_"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." Gary says as he leans against his counter._

_Ash tosses one of his best friends an apple and jumps on the counter. He fiddles with his apple, clearly ticked off. "She is annoying! She waltzes right into my house and think she owns the place. I have to share wall with her, go to school with her, come back home with her, and she follows me like a lost puppy."_

_"Well Ashy-boy I don't know what to say." Gary smirks and walks away from Ash to sit down on the couch. He turns on the TV and begins channel surfing. He is surprised when a plopping sound is heard, and he sees Ash staring at him, hard with those Auburn eyes._

_"What?" Gary asks._

_"Trade places with me!" Ash demands._

_"What? No way, why would I leave my comfort of a home?" _

_Ash crosses his arms. "You say Dawn isn't that bad-"_

_"Aw you said her name,"_

_"Shut the hell up. You say she isn't that bad, but I want to see you live with her, just for tomorrow. Here's the deal, we go to each others' school, but we show up to class late, that way we can both do our pokemon battles at our own school. So after that, we disappear and then we switch back, so I'll be at your school and you'll be at mine, until the end of the day, I'll come straight to your house, well my house." Ash finishes._

_Gary runs a hand through his hair and starts watching the TV. "Intriguing, but why?"_

_"Normally you wouldn't question my judgment, but fine. One, you know I've always done better at your school, and you done better at mine. You come home with an amazing home cooked meal, your sister sneaks candy and snack for you just because she loves you, and __**you**__ can come home to Dawn." Ash cringes when he uses her name, but bares a smile._

_"Okay, okay, fine I'll do it!"_

_Ash grins. "Perfect, now we just need to visit a makeup artist, a wig store, and we can wear each others' clothes."_

_Gary slaps his head and groans. "This is going to be a long day."_

**_(Later)_**

_Ash grabs the piece of clothing and groans. "This is fucking retarded,"_

_"Hey suck it up; I'm the one who agreed to his. I look like a monkey." Gary opens the clothing booth and frowned at the outfit: Grey pants, a white shirt, and a blue-white zip up hoodie with a collar._

_"Hey but you're dressed up as me!" Ash shouts._

_Gary smirks, "That's why I said I look like a monkey."_

_"Dog-shit," Ash mutters under his breath. He didn't like the outfit he had on: purple short sleeved polo shirt, black jeans, with a long chain necklace. Ash takes the hat off him and places it on his best friend Gary's head. "Okay, you have to talk in the deep husky voice, act like a total jerk to Dawn and you're going to have to hang out with Pikachu!"_

_"But what if Pikachu find outs, and doesn't like me?"_

_"Then that's your problem not mine." Ash smiles and runs out of the booth into Gary's sweet red convertible with the fan cheerleaders. "Besides I didn't bring the car so you're walking home!"_

_"ASH KETCHUM YOU DICK!" Gary shouts and stomps off in a different direction._

_(__**LATER, LATER)**_

_So after they finished each others' Pokemon battles they quickly met up and switched places._

**_Ps. I will be referring to Ash as Gary. And referring Gary as Ash, so Ash (Gary) Gary (Ash)_**

_Ash grins as his girlfriend shimmies her way towards him, her body presses up against him, and she wraps her arms around his neck. "Hey, baby, I missed you." Leaf coos._

_"It's good to see you," Ash bends down and nibbles on her ear making Leaf giggle._

_Then she frowns, "Do you have to continue this bet with Ash? I mean no offence to him, but you're way sexier."_

_"Calm down babe, I know you two used to date," Ash says and wraps his arms around her waist. "Besides, you can stay with me the whole day and be a clingy bitch, so the girls can stay away from me."_

_Leaf leans in and says in a seductive voice: "I'd like that," And she presses her lips against Ash, thus begins the make-out fest by the tree._

**(just letting you know, if you're confused, Leaf and Ash broke up, but they kept it a secret from everyone, the pretend it, so no one gets gossipy, they are good friends, and Leaf goes to Ash's school) (The real Ash)**

W_hile making out with Leaf, Ash sees the blue haired girl, Leaf growls on his lips and pulls away to see the girl. She flips Ash around, so she is pressed against the tree so she can keep her eyes on the blue haired girl._

_Dawn looks at Leaf for a second and begins to pull away, but Leaf continues eye contact. She trails her hands in her boyfriend's hair and while she kisses him, she gives Dawn a teasing look._

_"Come Misty, I'm hungry." Dawn says and tugs on her new friend's arm and skips._

_Leaf pulls away and leans her head on Ash's shoulder. "Come on Ash, I'm hungry. Let's get away from this place and get something to eat."_

_Ash frowns, "I thought you didn't like ditching? Remember you're the good girl." He says._

_"What's wrong with being bad, besides a bad girl can get punished by her boyfriend," She slowly says, "How about handcuffs, nice whip cream, strawberries, while I feed you." Ash moves out of her grip, clearly, embarrassed as his girlfriend's act._

_Leaf sticks her tongue at Dawn._

_So when they got to McDonalds. Leaf follows the two girls ahead of her and sits in the booth behind them. Ash goes to order food, so when he comes back Leaf decides to be like the bitch Gary told her to _be.

_"So," Leaf says out loud. "What about that Dawn-bitch who lives with you? I hear she is a major slut, and she sleeps with the nerds just to get good grades."_

_Leaf sees Dawn drop her tray and marches her way over to Leaf. Dawn grabs her by Leaf's shirt and the brunette starts slapping her._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_"Well I'm Leaf and-"_

_"Shut up!"_

_Misty pulls Dawn away from Leaf, -who falls and begins collapsing. "Ash beat that slut up," Leaf says._

_Ash was actually pissed that his girlfriend would go this crazy, when he meant a clingy bitch. He meant where she gave girls the eye and held onto him, not tell random people off._

_So Ash shouts, "Are you fucking crazy? You say that kind of shit about her, you slap her, and then you expect me to beat her up after she threw your ass to the ground?"_

_Leaf says something, but Ash drowns her out and Misty begins to fight her. Ash would deal with Leaf later, and help her heal faster, but after Misty tells him to go get Dawn that's the first thing on his mind. When he walks out and sees Dawn crying on the bench, he felt the urge to hug her._

_"Go away," She says in a muffled voice._

_"No," he says firmly._

_"Leave me alone," Dawn cries louder, "I know you're going to insult me."_

_Ash blinks after what happened. Why would he insult her? "Uh, why would I insult you?"_

_"B-b-b-because I-I'm a w-whore," she says quietly. A whore, really?_

_"No you're not," Ash says firmly, "Leaf is just…..well she's Leaf, she will say things that'll get to you. You are none of those things; you're parents want what's best for you, that's why they sent you here. No reason why she would do that just to get rid of you. Besides I'm glad you're here." He says quietly._

_"But," Ash cuts her off by wiping her tears with his thumb. Dawn looks down at her heads._

_"Just because one girl says it, doesn't mean it's true." Ash tells her. She opens her mouth, and Ash couldn't control himself, he presses his lips up against her, and was shocked to say the least that Dawn was kissing back._

**(PRESENT DAY this time Ash is Ash and Gary is Gary. Sorry for the confusion)**

"…I fucking kissed Dawn." Gary says to Ash as he plays on the Xbox. He says it in the microphone.

"…."

"Ash?"

"…."

"Ash…."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?"

"I kissed Da-"

"If you say her fucking name I swear- UGH!" Ash snaps, "You had to kiss her dressed up like me! What are you? Fucking retarded is what you are, because oh my god, don't you know my predicament in this? Now I have to deal with a stuck up bratty bitch who now probably likes me!" Ash goes on and on.

Gary slaps his head and sighs. "Look just get over here, so we can swap places again. Besides I plan on asking her out, after we switch."

"Fine," Ash says and turns off the consol. Gary decides to keep playing, but the door opens and Amelia appears.

"What do you want little sis?"

Amelia pulls her thumb out of her mouth and narrows her eyes. "You're not my brother."

"Yeah I am," Gary confirms.

Amelia snaps, "No you're not! Big brother calls me his munchkin, or Ames, or Chichi creative names like that. I can tell, you have black eyes, he has bright brown eyes. His nose is just like mine, and it wiggles every time he is under pressure. He smiles every time I walk in, not give me that look, his hair is different from yours other than being different colors. With his hair, it goes off in many directions and yours always stays the same! Besides I could also tell other than the voices, he normal has Pikachu with him and his hat is always off here!"

You could tell how much Amelia loved Ash; she could find a faker within seconds. Gary sighs and rubs his head. "You love your brother a lot don't you?"

"Big brother is the only one there for me….."

"What do you mean? What about your mom?"

"Mommy loves me too, but she is never around with me anymore, after it started to happen."

"What?"

"I can understand Pokemon, I hear what they say, their thoughts, emotions, everything, mommy sends me to a special helper, so I can get rid of my mind-set and hopefully forget everything about this. But big brother accepts it saying he enjoys and likes how I can help with his Pokemon and what they like and don't."

"For a little girl, you have one hell of a power. Excuse the language."

Amelia frowns. "I'm not little. And I'm fine with the bad words; big brother says them all the time."

The window slides open and Gary throws and protective arm around Amelia, but is shocked to see, the real Ash. Ash had his wig off, and is wearing regular clothes; he looks at Gary and gives him the death face.

"Big brother!" Amelia flings herself towards Ash; the raven-haired boy gets on his knees and hugs his little sister. Amelia begins sobbing, "I missed you so much, big brother. So did Pikachu and the others, never do that again!"

"I promise munchkin," Ash smirks, "now go get your pretty dress on and set up a tea party for this afternoon. I'll be your guest."

Amelia smiles and dances out of the room, Ash lets out a laugh, shut the door and glares at Gary. "What the fuck man?"

"Fuck the what?"

"Don't start," Ash growls, he sighs and lies down on his bed. "I just can't believe you kissed Dawn. Couldn't you have just waited until we swapped places?"

"It was the feel of the moment," Gary sighs and sits on Ash's floor. "Besides she was hot, and the way-"

"BLAH BLAH! Whatever! Just leave me out of your life…ew."

As they were talking a soft knocking came from the door. Dawn pops her head in and smiles. "Oh Ash I wanted to talk to you." She says, her face was about a red as a tomato and she had this lovely smile on her face. Ash shakes his head, he wasn't interested.

"About the kiss," Dawn says quietly.

"Ah, before you say it," Ash rushes to Gary's side and pushes his best friend in front of him. "My friend Gary really likes you and it would be great if you two went on a date together, or a friend date, just to get to know each other." Ash grabs the two by the arm and shoves them out of his room.

"Okay, okay, great have fun you two, don't stay out too long!" Ash says.

Gary almost fell for it, but he leans against the door, so Ash can't shut it. "Why don't you come with us Ash?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a date."

"I'm sure you have one, I'll give her a call." Gary says and walks back in the room, he tells Dawn to go get dressed.

"Who are you picking, remember you're dating Leaf."

"And that is exactly why I'm making you bring Tyler!" Gary says and presses a few buttons on the phone before bringing it to his ear. Ash slaps his head, he hadn't seen Tyler in forever, he was guessing while Gary will make his move on Dawn, Tyler will keep him company.

"Hey Tyler, do you have anything planned? Oh double date, Ash, me and Dawn, uh-huh, yup, you know the place okay see you soon." Gary hangs up and gives an evil grin to Ash.

"Ashy-boy," Gary calls, Ash cringes and tries to leave, but Gary shuts the door. "We got to find the outfit for you, for the date."

"Dear God please help me." Ash whispers.  
X

(Back to Dawn's)

I smile as we walk into the fanciest restaurant I've ever seen in Kanto. "Ash did you plan all this?" I ask and link arms with him. Ash cringes and backs away from me. What did I do?

"Actually Gary thought of it, he said it would be perfect for your date." Ash says mumbling the word date. Was that jealousy I detected?

"Oh," I pause, "he must really want us to be together."

"Yeah," Ash mutters quietly.

Gary is snickering the whole time, which I didn't get. He leads us to this booth that had four cushions; I slid in and pat the seat next to me for Ash. Instead, Gary sits by me and I sort of wanted to barf in my mouth. Ash sits on the opposite side of us.

"Sorry, but I rather sit next to my date." Ash snaps, not in a mean way, but in a firm kind of way which I thought was so hot. What am I talking about? Ash is hot already, mmm.

While we are ordering, so raven-haired girl walks up to us. Her green eyes are sparkling which brings out her black dress and her freckles.

"Sorry I'm late," she mutters and sits down next to Ash.

Did I see Ash blush? "Uh…you look great, Tyler."

Tyler winks and scans the menu, "You ain't bad yourself there Ashy." Ashy? What is this adding Y's to every name there is? I don't approve, great now I'm sounding jealous which I am. But come on, if I guy kissed you, you kissed back and now he's blushing over another girl and you're stuck with his lame best friend, wouldn't you be jealous?

"So, Ty," Gary says and throws his arms over my shoulder. I cough and try to remove his arm, but he's too strong. I do not like this one bit. "What have you been doing in Unova?"

When I take a sip of my drink a cough at the region's name. "U-Unova?" I gasp, "You live in Unova?"

Tyler nods her head. "Yeah, Unova. Anyway, it's going good, my best friends Chris, Max, Alex, Gwenn and Hilda and I are planning to start another adventure in the new region."

"New region?"

"Ash didn't you watch the news? They found a new region with a bunch of different Pokemon. It's so cool." Tyler gushes.

"Since when does a hot guy like me watch the news?" Ash says and makes a pose with his muscles.

"I'll say," I didn't mean to that out-loud. When it slipped out of my mouth everyone gave me looks, I cough and take a large gulp out of my water, and my face was heating up. I feel like a volcano, about to erupt. "I mean, since when does Ash watch the news. That's what I mean."

"Sorry about my date, she's nervous to be with an awesome hottie like me." Gary brags and tightens his grip around me.

Tyler rolls her eyes and places her elbows on the table. Bad manners, Ha so she's not that perfect. "Gary if you look at her face, you can tell she's not enjoying your company."

I free myself from his grip and excuse myself from the table. Tyler decides to follow, and we go in the bathroom. I want to yell at her, fight her, say that Ash is mine. But that would be mean of me, and I didn't want to give off a bad vibe, I want to be friends with her.

"Listen I-"

"Save your breath." Tyler smiles. "I know Gary can be much of a bragger on dates, but he's a really sweet guy you should give him a chance and watch out for those bad boys." Tyler winks at me.

I look down at my silver flats. "Uh….but I don't like him, like that."

"Are you sure? From what Ash told me you were interested last night."

I blush. Tyler knew. "You know about this kiss?" I press. "Why, why'd he tell you?"

"I'm one of his best female friends of course, silly!" Tyler leans against the counter. "Besides is not that I'm majorly into him."

"You don't like him?" I feel relieved. She doesn't like him, I still have a chance.

"Actually, Ash is one sweet temper-headed hunk. I like him a lot, just not like stalker 24-7 obsession." Tyler rolls her eyes. I frown, I remember when I told Ash that I would stalk him if he didn't tell me certain things, and that's probably what I was doing.

"Come on, I think the boys might be getting antsy." Tyler pushes off the counter and links arms with me. I get a good and a bad vibe from her, maybe because she likes the same guy as me, I really don't know. We both sit down, opposite from each other and begin to eat.

Ash is eating like a little pig. I couldn't help but giggle. Ash looks at me. "Whuf?" He says with a mouthful of food, a noodle is hanging on his cheek and I start to laugh some more.

Tyler giggles and gets a napkin; she slowly wipes the paper on his face to get the noodle, and wipes his chin too. "You eat like a little kid, idiot. Still even after 13 years you still eat like that." I grip my fork, not noticing I bent it the wrong way. I quickly hide it from the others. Gary notices my behavior and places a hand on my leg. I want to knock it off so bad.

"Relax," his cool breath tickles in my ear, back to my neck. "They always flirt, there's nothing to it." I turn to him, and he was so close to my mouth and I turn away. I didn't want to kiss him.

"So guys, did you tell Dawn about it?" Tyler asks and sticks some fries in her mouth.

Gary waves his arms frantically telling her to stop, while Ash just looks down at his plate.

I let out a tiny fake dry laugh. "Tell me what?"

"About what happened last night?" Tyler places her hand under her chin and eyes me warily.

"About the kiss Ash and I had? What about it?" I ask and raise my hands up in a mock of surrender. Tyler frowns slightly.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dawn." She giggles. "I know you know how you didn't kiss Ash."

I gasp. Tyler looks at me with a "You didn't know?" face. Ash still looks at his food, and Gary's face is pure blue as he stutters his words.

I shake my head, "You're joking right? If I didn't kiss Ash, who'd I kiss?"

"Gary," Tyler finishes. "You kissed Gary,"

"If you're trying to trick me so you can have Ash all for yourself then you must be sick." I snap, tears spill from eyes and Tyler looks at me sadly. "You're not tricking me….are you?" She shakes her head.

I look at Gary and glare; I push him away from me and get out of my sit. I look at Ash, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Ash forms his mouth in a straight line, "So? It wasn't like we were together. You piss me off every time you talk to me or follow me at my house, I just wanted to trade lives with a friend, but no you can get your hormones together so you ended up kissing a fake version of me." Every word his says stabs me in the heart like a dagger.

"If that's how you feel," I sniffle, "Then I'm going home!"

"Home is not my house."

"No you dumbass, I'm going home to Sinnoh! Away from you!" I start to run. Away from my troubles, away from everyone. When I came into Ash's house, Delia tries to great me. But I run into my room, slam the door, lock it, jump on my bed and begin to cry.

Ash was just a lie.

He broke my heart.

And yet.

I still love him.

**X  
I hope that explained some of your answer and if not then OH WELL wait till next time. Um, chapters now will normally be this long, since we are nowhere near done and there will be a lot of plot twist. Sorry for the confusion in the beginning, THEY SWITCHED LIVES THERE the easiest way to put it. Um, before I update again I have to update my other stories. So maybe I'll post another one on the Fourth of July or that Saturday or the next Saturday something like that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I.**

**UM FIRST OFF, Tyler is my character, I will be using her when I make my own Pokemon series on here, please check that out, Alex is mine also, along with Max. My friend (assassin queen) owns Gwenn, but I mostly made her up too, (SonamyTaiream-317) did Chris I just helped with his Pokemon.**

**And you know, no way in hell do I own Hilda and the rest of the gang.**

**And I was wondering…..**

**Would you guys be pissed if I deleted this story, because I'm planning too….**

**Let me know in the reviews, or depends on the reviews if I delete this story, but this is the farthest I've gotten in any story! Any-who back to facebook!**

**My name is Aaliyah. My last name starts with a G.**

**I'm wearing a black P hat and I have a peace sign, I'm smiling at the camera, I have a double-pierced earring, I'm wearing a hobo blue-black jacket thing-button up shirt, with a black tank top…..(that was supposed to be a rap) but I said what I looked like on Fb, but who cares, I love making friends XD  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back! And can I say one thing? YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME! So I can't finish this story in the summer. Let me say it now, I joined an AAU basketball team, excited for that, but I'm the youngest. My last year at my school, so I have to think about my grades and my sports before I fully write. Joining a AAU team means that I can hardly post on Saturdays for those are games. And Fridays is practice, plus I haven't done anything this summer I'm locked in my room because there is nothing to do. UH! I Am making a STORM HAWKS (AERROWXPIPER) FANFIC! My other stories will be updated hopefully this week. I have been dealing with a bunch of family, abuse and verbal abuse, uh...Check out my other stories and review. **

**Now about this story. I said I was going to delete this, but then I got a bunch of HELL NO!(es) or (s) sent to me, and then 42 reviews? I wouldn't make it this far without you guys. AND I MEAN LITERALLY. I used to be a sucky writer got ALOT of flames for my first Sonamy story, and then i turned it to a flame fighter story, so it got 53 reviews with me and my friend fighting some flamers. ANYWAY Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone with last chapter.**

**My goal is to make it to 100 reviews, not for this chapter but when I'm near to end this, because I HAVE A SEQUEL!**

**Okay enough of rant here is the next chapter XD**

**X**

My face is burried in my soaked wet pillow. Ash is a complete dick, I cant believe he led me on. Actually I do believe it, just not in that way. I bring my small fingers to brush my lower lip. I could still feel Gary's lips on me. I have been locked in my room for a few days actually. I only came down to eat or go for school, I hid from Misty and May. My only friends.

Someone knocks on my door.

"Dawn, sweetie, it is not good for you to stay in your room. Look, how about I run you a nice hot bath and then I bring you something to eat. I'm so sorry." Delia says, she was very nice to me. All of the days she would run and check on me.

I rub my eyes and get up, my knees were weak and I feel like I'm walking out of a pool, weight bringing me down. I quickly reach out for my dresser, and use it to balance my weight until I feel like I can walk again. I slowly gather some of my clothes: underwear, bra, pink skirt, white tank top, black vest, and a white beanie. Boy, it is hard to walk around when you've been in bed for so long. Delia opens the door and gives me a soft smile.

"Your bath is ready, hun." Delia says, she grabs my wrist and leads me to her room. It wasn't special, but it has pretty colors, she slides open a door and a huge bathroom is in my view, marble tiles and counters, a matching shower with gold outlines and a hot tub bath. She takes my clothes out of my hand, "I'll iron these and leave them in front of the bathroom, enjoy." And she walks away.

When the door shuts, I slowly strip out of my clothes and go in the hot water of the tub. It feels so good, I slouch back at let the water come to my neck. So many things were running in my head. First off, the kiss I shared with Ash who wasn't Ash but was Gary. Then how Tyler completely embarrassed me and when I said I'm going back to Sinnoh. That night I called my mom saying I wanted to move back, she called me an idiot and that I'm going to stay here just for a couple more days.

I get the body wash and a rag, before cleaning my body off. I know that you swim in your own filth when you take a bath, but it is very soothing. When the water starts getting cold, I get out and dry myself off. I open the door and see my clothes gently folded on the ground, I pick them up and begin to dress. When I'm done, I go back in my room, to get my socks and shoes on and go downstairs.

Amelia is there and she is playing with her Teddiursa doll, her plate is on her small Cleffa table, untouched.

Delia is fixing breakfast for herself, me, and probably Ash, who is know where to be seen. I bit my lip, I didn't want to say anything. Amelia notices and looks at her mother. "Mommy, where'd big brother go?" She asks curiously, I mouth to her a "thank you," she just slowly nods.

Delia puts down the pan and looks at the small girl. "Sweetie. Remember how Ash was feeling down a month ago?"

"Yes."

"Ash is having personal problems...he doesn't like Richard, nor does he like living here..."

I gasp quietly and back up. I didn't want Delia to see me. Ash didn't like living here and it wasn't because of me. It wasn't my fault. He was down already. I wrap my arm around my stomach and put the other one over my mouth, I had to find Ash. I know I should be mad at him, but I was kind of being a stalkerish bitch to him.

Amelia says nothing but walks up to me. "Can Dawn take me to the park?"

"If Dawn says yes,"

"Dawn?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." I say, I pick up the keys to the car. My stomach growls of hunger, but I can eat on the way. "Come on Amelia," Amelia is already dress in a huge white-green hoodie that seems to be Ash's with black capris and little sneakers. We go to the car and I sit in, Amelia buckles herself in her car-seat.

"Okay onwards to the park, right?" I say and start the car up, I go in reverse out of the drive way and finally I'm on the road.

"No," Amelia says. "We are finding big brother, no matter what my mommy says." She seems so serious, she reminds me of Ash. She has the hair and the big puppy dog eyes, the serious look, the grin, the face structure, they were so much alike.

"What? Are you serious? You're not supposed to lie to your mother, it is not good, especially if it is going somewhere." I scold at her, I look back and switch lines, I also put on my turn signal, have to be a good driver.

"Says the girl who got two F's on her report card, kissed Gary because you thought it was my brother, trying to move back to Sinnoh because one little mistake happened and is now realizing her feelings for my brother." Amelia says in a know it all tone. Yup, she is defiantly related to Ash.

"Me like Ash?"

"You wouldn't be upset about the kiss if you didn't like him."

"Touche. How do you know all of these?"

"I'm a kid, I have my ways," She says innocently. She leans back in her seat and hugs the Teddiursa doll. "I don't want big brother to leave. He is the only one there for me. If he leaves, then I'm going to follow him wherever..."

"You really love your brother don't you?"

"He is like a daddy to me...since our daddy left. Big brother loves me so much. Like the time I got bullied at school for understanding Pokemon's feelings and got pushed by this kid's big brother. Big brother fought him, made him apologize, and started to beat him up again." Amelia says she sighs at the end like it was her favorite moment with her brother. The rest of the rid was silent, I didn't need to ask her anymore.

**X**

Ash leans against the brick wall. His backpack on the ground beside him, his pokeballs attached to his belt and Pikachu on his shoulder. He runs his hand through his hair, his hat is nowhere to be found.

"Ash Ketchum?" A womanly voice says.

Ash looks up and smiles. "That's me," he says calmly and tosses his bag over his shoulder and smiles at the brunette who was in front of him. "It's been a while Hilda."

the girl known as Hilda smiles and wraps her arms around her stomach. "Yeah, Unova missed you Ash. So did I...now are you coming or are you going to stay there?" She smirks proudly. Ash shakes his head with a wild grin smeared on his face, he walks up to girl and towers over her just by a little.

"Lead the way," he says smoothly.

Pikachu notices that it is Hilda and he jumps on her shoulder and rubs his cheek against her face. "It's been a while Pikachu," Hilda says and scratches his ear. The electric mouse coos and licks her face. Hilda has her pink bag on her back and her pokeballs clipped on her belt. People casually walk by, it was busy, what did you expect from an airport.

"So Ash," Hilda glances back at the tall raven-haired boy and turns down the right. "Would you like to use the plane, or a Pokemon?"

"I rather use the Pokemon, I don't have to worry about people using the bathroom, switching spots and snoring." He says and laughs. Hilda shakes her head, grinning, this was the Ash she remembered.

"Well then follow me," She says, she grabs his wrist and cuts around a few people, she opens the exit door and smiles back at him. Ash raises one of his bushy eyebrows as if saying, "Where are we going?"

She lets go and those one of her pokeballs in the air. "Reshiram come on out!" The giant white dragon legendary roars loudly and spreads out his wings.

"You really tamed him didn't you?" Ash says.

"Well yeah, you will be riding him." Hilda says she crosses in front of Reshiram and rubs his head. "Treat him good, and I'm talking to both of you." She narrows her sight at the boys and shakes her head.

Ash frowns, "Then what will you be riding on?"

"Zekrom of course!"

"You caught both of them?"

"Bingo," Hilda's eyes twinkle, "Zekrom come on out!" Another large black legendary dragon comes out and silently glares at Ash. "He isn't tamed as well as Reshiram, so I'll be riding him." She hops on the electric-dragon type, Ash follows suit on Reshiram. "Fly both of you," Hilda commands. They both flap their large wings and takes off high in the air. The wind blows harshly on the two humans, Pikachu had jumped down in the lap of Ash to keep the wind from blowing him off.

"So, Kanto not working out for you?" Hilda shouts through the wind, she wraps her arms tightly around Zekrom's neck so she wouldn't fly off.

"Yes!" Ash shouts back, "I can't handle everything going on there. Everyone expects so much of me, I don't want to let them down, nor do I want everyone to think I can handle everything, I'm just a teen."

Hilda sighs and bits her lip. Ash had dealt with so much after his father 'disappeared'. She remembers the first time she met Ash, it was about two years ago when she came to visit to win her first badge, Ash beat her to it. So she asked for a battle and next thing you know they became great friends even though she lost, after she had to go back home, she had been getting updates about Ash from Delia, that he was in fights, but whenever she secretly came to visit he was the normal preppy boy she knew. "Well you can always stay with me, until you can get back on your feet." She says happily, Ash grins but hides it.

Hilda was amazing. He wraps his arms around Reshiram's neck, careful not to choke the dragon type. "Thanks Hil."

"No problem."

Hilda let go of her grip and lies down, she is on her back and facing Ash. She grins and puts her hands behind her back. "You can let go of him, it is all smooth sailing now." She says. Ash lets go and goes in the same position of Hilda.

"Anyway, Ash you may as well get some sleep. We took the fast route, but we have a lot of time to relax, besides if something comes up I'll wake you up. Goodnight, Ash." She turns on her side and closes her eyes. Ash lies awake, but a few minutes later he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**X  
**Where can he be? I sigh, Amelia and I have been driving around for a while now. "Do you have any idea where your brother is?" I yawn, the moon is coming up, we've been at this for about four hours and we haven't found a single clue.

"There is only one person that might know."

"Who?"

"Gary, big brother tells Gary a lot of things, but mostly me. Gary probably knows." Amelia says she cutely yawns and leans her head against the window. I sigh, I don't know where he lives, but I do have his number. I pick up my phone and pullover I didn't want to get a ticket, my mom would never let me hear the end of it. I dial his number and after a few rings, he picks up.

"Gary...do you know where Ash might be?"

"Oh so now you're talking to me." He says, it sounds like his is rolling his eyes along with his sarcastic tone.

"Gary this is serious!" I shout.

"No really?"

Amelia takes the phone from me and she glares. "Listen you over-combing brunette of a guy! My brother has gone missing and you fighting with Dawn just because of one kiss is stupid! Now tell us where he is!" She shouts. I blink, this girl had a lot of authority. Amelia nods and hangs up, she tosses me the phone.

"Gary said last time he heard from him, he went to the airport, something about Unova..."

I sigh, we were far away from home. "Amelia...should we turn around and go back?"

"Are you kidding not without big brother!" She says.

I go back to driving and turn towards the path of the airport, this was going to be a long day. But, if it would make Amelia happy we will leave the house and we will go find Ash, bring him back, so he can go on a date with me, we get married, have children, and live happily ever after! Wait what? What the fuck did I just thinK? Uh forget everything I said...just forget it.

I had to arrange a few things on the phone, saying we wanted late tickets to Unova, the time we would be in Unova would be about 10 hours. When we get there, I put the car in the parking lot, when our name is called, I carry Amelia in the airplane and sit her next to the window. She falls asleep, I close my eyes.

"Oh Ash...the things I do for you," I whisper before falling into a deep sleep.

**X**

Hilda wakes up by a loud thunder noise. She wakes up, Zekrom is trying to maneuver out of out the wind and thunder, but it is too fast. She holds on tight to Zekrom. "Ash wake up!" She yells as loud as he can, he doesn't wake up. Hilda gasp and leans to the left, Zekrom follows her movement so he is close to Reshiram. "ASH WAKE UP!" She cries.

Ash rubs his eyes and looks at her lazily. Then he realizes the thunder storm going on, he grabs on to the legendary tightenly and Pikachu runs in his jacket.

"Hang on tight," Hilda says, "We have to make it out of here! The thunder is bad, we have to find shelter..." she rubs one of her eyes as a tear falls, she hears water crash below, meaning that some things were filled with water, there might be a flood below them.

"What?! What are we going to do?" Ash asks. He leans forward, the one time he chooses not the wear a hat, this happens. Hilda rubs her forehead. "This is going to be a bumpy landing I'll try and find a place to land, but I want you to follow suit, whatever you do, do not lose contact with me and don't fall asleep!" The brunette warns.

Ash nods and follows behind Hilda. She swerves her dragon type forward, backwards, left, right, and sometimes they flip around. Reshiram's booster was going out, Ash remembers it was a fire type. "Hilda! You have to recall Reshiram, it can't take the rain!" Ash warns.

Hilda frowns. "What about you?"

"I'll make it. Trust me,"

"Reshiram, return." A red beam pulls Reshiram back to safety, Ash immediately has one second in the air before he falls, screaming. A rush of wind brushes against his face and he realizes that Hilda rescued him from dying.

"I'm not letting you go," Hilda winks, even in danger she is able to make a joke out of everything. A loud cranking noise is heard and then thunder rushes right in front of them. Zekrom did not see it, and jerks back in pain as his wing is shocked. He falls down a little before he flaps again, "Zekrom hang in there..." Just then the rain pours down more, soaking them completely. The thunder cackles louder, and it appears right in front of them, Hilda grabs her arm in pain as it slowly bleeds. Zekrom gets hit one more time and he falls.

"Ash whatever you do...don't let go." Hilda says as she bits her lip.

Hilda closes her eyes, preparing for a hard landing. She grips Zekrom's skin and lowers him down at little, Zekrom is passed out, the brunette lowers him closer to the water, and turns to avoid some of the things, Pikachu shouts louder, Hilda screams in pain, next thing she knows darkness consumes over everyone.

**X**

****I open my eyes when the flight attendant tells me the ride is over. I look to my side Amelia is awake, but it looks like she is about to fall asleep. I unbuckle both of us and carry the brown-eyed girl on my back. I slid out of my seat and carry us out of the airplane and down where the transportation is. I feel my skirt and find my spare credit card I saved when I left Sinnoh. I was happy when I remembered to bring it. I call transportation and luckily we have a car, not the best car, but hey it was a car.

I put Amelia in the back seat and start to drive. "Hey Amelia, hungry?"

"Yes," She says quietly and hugs her doll, "I didn't eat for a long while."

"Me either," I agree, I had no idea what Unova was like, luckily this car had a gps so I locate the nearest breakfast restaurant, the closest the was the Pokemon Center. That's where we will head. I look at Amelia as she falls asleep again, I giggle quietly. She is so like Ash...

"Oh Ash...why did you leave?"

**X**

Ash wakes up, he yawns and tries to get up, but he is sore. The area is peaceful, water, grass, the sky bright blue, the flying type are just having a blast. He notices a giant hole and marks on the ground. Ash lifts up his head, and crawls to the scene. Zekrom was deep in the hole, eyes in swirls, he was in pain. Ash shakes of his pain and jumps in the whole trying to wake up the giant legendary. But Zekrom doesn't get up, he needs help.

Ash looks around frantically for Hilda, she is nowhere to be found. Ash sees his starter lying on the electric-dragon, Pikachu has scars running on his body, he didn't really look like a Pikachu anymore. "Hilda!" Ash cups his hands over his mouth and screams. He looks down and sees a pink cap and brown hair. He runs towards it and bends down. Hilda is stuck under Zekrom, knocked out, soaked, and bleeding.

Ash shouts for help and next thing you know he blacks out.

**x**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Yup Ash is dealing with somethings, Dawn and Amelia looking for Ash without telling Delia. Hilda back and knocked out, Ash and Pikachu and Zekrom and Reshiram in pain? Dawn realizing she fully loves Ash. Gary pissed at Dawn, Misty and May not knowing about them leaving. Dawn's mother? Coming to Kanto? Stay tuned for next time XD Review please, I love the comments I get.**

**It makes...it makes me...wet-nahhhhhhh it makes me HAPPY *swag dance* and I know swag means secretly we are gay. But gay means HAPPILY AND LIVELY SO IN YOUR FACE! BIATCH XD hope everyone liked it...Iris and Cilan will be here too just saying. **

**AALI IS OUT! DUCES XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRST OFF I LIKE TO SAY I FUCKING HATE TECHNO STUFF RIGHT NOW. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ONCE BUT MY GRANDMA'S PIECE OF SHIT LAPTOP SHUT DOWN ON ME! I WAS 99% DONE WITH IT AGAIN AND MY DAD'S COMPUTER SOMEHOW CLICKED SOMETHING ELSE AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE WTF. ANYWAY I HAD A LOT OF STUFF BUT NO IT IS ALL FUCKED UP! I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH AAU AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WHOLE WEEK BECAUSE I'M GOING CAMPING.**

**X**

**WELL THIS IS ALL FUCKED UP SO I'M JUST GOING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY! Fucking pissed off XD**

**X**

Delia stomps up the stairs with a frown creasing on her face. Dawn was such a lying-girl. Delia remembers the promise that Dawn made saying that they would ONLY go to the park and back. Now look, it have been exactly one day since that promise has been made and they still hadn't showed up. Delia walks into her room and slams it shut. "I need that girl gone, she is destroying my family!" Delia snaps to no one in particular. She presses the face-cam button and furiously dials a number.

**Ring**

After the tenth ring it picks up and she sees two faces: One that she loves and the other one that she wanted to strangle until they couldn't breath anymore. "We need to talk!" Delia says in a soft tone.

**X**

"Dawn! Wake up!" Amelia cries. I yawn and pull the blankets over my head, I need a few more minutes of sleep, "Have it your way!" Amelia snaps she pulls on the blankets and successfully pulls them off me and I fall on my butt.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I rub my butt in pain as Amelia places her hands on her hips with a cocky smile. "Seriously? I told you to wake up! We still have to find a big brother."

"We both had a busy day, Amelia." I yawn. "Your mom is probably looking for you anyway, we'll get in trouble."

"My mom would not be able to find us, I mean she doesn't know where we are, she wouldn't be able to call us or anything because I'm not chipped who can find us anyway?" Amelia sighs and lies down on the bed, face first. Just after she said that the phone rings, I look at her and she upside-down shrugs.

I walk over to the phone and sit down in the booth I pick up the phone and my face becomes completely red at who I am looking at. "We need to talk."

**X  
**Gary sighs as he places his hand on his heart, his lies down on the grass and his eyes feel like their about to water. "What the fuck are you doing?" Misty snaps and she stands above him with her arms on her hips.

"Nothing, Mist, leave me alone for now..." Gary says in his none-cocky tone.

"Is it because of Dawn?"

"Yeah."

Misty sits down next to him and cracks her knuckles. "Well dumbass it is you and Ash's fault for switching places and then deciding to have feelings for, blue. If I were you, you should apologize right away."

"I can't." Gary mutters.

"Why?"  
"Because she went to Unova with Amelia to find Ash." He turns on his side and stands up. "Besides I wouldn't know where to look."

"Wow the almighty Gary gives up and isn't going for something well someone he wants I'm shocked. You need to figure things out, I'm going to find May so we can bitch on Drew come if you want." Misty shakes her head, cracks her neck and walks away from the crest-fallen cocky boy.

"Maybe Misty's right. Maybe I should find Dawn." Gary thinks for a second and turns. "Hey Misty wait up!" And he chases The orangette the girl he used to chase, but now Dawn was on his mind.

**X**

Ash gets up and clutches his arm in pain as he feel blood seep through his hoodie. He sighs and looks around the room is pure white. The raven-haired trainer swings his feet from under him and begins sliding off the bed until a womanly voice stops him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you were injured pretty bad, your legs will feel like jello if you decide to stand."

Ash looks up and sees a familiar pink haired nurse. Nurse Joy, he was told that Nurse Joys in Unova looked different, how come this one looks like any normal one in the other regions. "Nurse Joy...I...er...where is Pikachu, Zekrom and Hilda?" He asks.

"Pikachu being an electric type while being in a thunderstorm and new another electric type was pretty bad, we had to send him to the operation room so he can send out all the unused electricity stored up in his body. Zekrom's wing was damaged completely and it has scars, the sides of him is completely burned from the thunder. The girl you were with was in the worst condition.

She lost a lot of blood, major concussion, fractured her wrist, has a teared shoulder, and a wound straight in her stomach. We are shocked she healed fast more shocked that she is still alive. You are lucky to have survived."

"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy." Ash says quietly and bows.

"Might I ask young man who was the one flying the great legendary?" Nurse Joy says as she wraps up his arm. His old bandages were sticky and covered in blood, so switching to new ones was a great idea.

"The girl you were talking about, she is the one who flew us here." The trainer speaks.

Nurse Joy's eyes widen. "She is an excellent flyer, without her you would have died along with any of the citizens who live here. We owe her our lives especially since she brought the great legendary here. There you go you are all set, I suggest going to the front of the center, your Pokemon and that girl will be waiting for you." The pink-haired nurse bows and walk out of the room without another word.

**X  
**"Mom...dad? How did you find me?" I ask and cock my head like a dog. My mother sobs loudly and wraps her arms around my dad's waist. My dad in return pulls her close and puts his arm around her shoulders. "It is alright Johanna." He says.

"How'd you guess find me!" I snap loud enough to break them out of the romance situation.

My dad sighs, "We chipped you as a baby so we would be able to track you in certain times like these. We just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You chipped me as a baby?" I blink. "Are you fuc-freaking kidding me right now?" I have to censor out my language my parents don't even know I cuss. Why should they know? "Of all the times you lecture me about trust, you two chipped me and didn't even tell me about that. Some trust." I shake my head.

"Do not talk to us that way." My father says in his lecture voice. "We knew there would be time like this and now there is. We are taking you home by Friday!" I look at the clock it was exactly Tuesday I wouldn't have enough time to find Ash especially in a big region as Unova.

"Dawna," My mom cries. "Delia wants you out of her house, she knows that you kidnapped Amelia. Why would you do that?"

"Are you kidding? Why would I capture...oh my freaking gosh. You know what, I can't explain myself to you because all you do is assume things." I snap at them, I cross my arms. Amelia looks at me with an odd face.

"What kind of parents do you live with?" She whispers to me. I muffle my laugh and say back, "you don't want to know." Amelia giggles and looks out the window to find out where we were.

"Dawna, you can come back to Sinnoh and live with all your friends!" my mom says cheerfully and wipes her tears away.

"...What friends? All I had was Barry and he was forced to hang out with me because you were friends with his parents, other than that he wouldn't hang out with me. Besides In Kanto I actually have friends. Misty, May, Tyler, Gary, Leaf, Drew and Ash." Okay maybe I was lying about the last four, but I at least talk to them, that has to count on some levels.

"But sweetie,"

"No mom, I'm staying here in Kanto get that through your head." And my mom begins crying again. I sigh, it was really hard to have a conversation with them in an adult tone if my dad will always lecture and my mom always cries. So hard to do.

"You're coming home! Or we are going to drag you here by force, your choice!"

"You can't make me!"

"Yes we can!"

"NO!"

"Dawna," I disconnect the chat, not caring what my mom was about to say. Amelia walks towards me and gives me a small smile. "You know who cares what my mom says. I'll just sneak you in my room and sneak you food everyday and night, until you can find a place on your own." I let out a half-heart laugh and hug the little girl gently, she was just too damn cute.

"Come on we need breakfast and then we'll go look for your brother!" I say and put on my jacket. I never seen Amelia's eyes widen before as big as they look now. She breaks out a huge grin and bounces up and down.

"Yay! race you downstairs!" And she runs down the stair, like a Raikou. I laugh while shaking my head and chase after the little girl.

**X**

Ash goes out the door where Nurse Joy vanished too. He stuffs his hands in his jeans and walks down the hall. So many Chansey-Blissey-and Happinys were there. What happened to Unova having Audino instead? He pushes the two white doors open and looks around. There were trainers and coordinators all sitting down-talking-eating or waiting for their pokemon to be finished healing.

But one girl caught his attention, pink cap, blue eyes and brown hair. "Hilda!" Ash calls and jogs over to the girl. Hilda turns around and gives a wave with her uninjured left arm. Ash smiles at her, "I thought you wouldn't make it Hil!"

"You know me, tough as a rock." She says and grins, a familiar electric mouse runs up to them and perches himself on Ash. Ash grins and rubs his starter's head. "I'm was so worried about you Pikachu, I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, luckily we all made it." The brunette says and leans against one of the couches. The red and white orbs were clipped on her belt in a messy manner that she wouldn't know which Pokemon she would pick out of them.

Ash frowns, "This looks nothing like they showed on TV, this doesn't even look like Unova, we were wrong."

Hilda and the electric mouse frown. "Ash there is something I need to tell you."

The raven-haired boy looks at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. She was acting oddly strange. Was it girl stuff? Ash will never know, but she seems so different now, not because it looks like she is sort of covered in blood, but she just acts different. "What is it?" he finally asks.

"Well you see, because of the crash, we landed somewhere you don't want to be." Hilda crosses her arms and bites her lip. Ash will never forget this, he hated this place after he found out that a certain girl was from here. She sighs and takes a deep breath, he had to know. "We aren't in Unova."

"Then where are we?" his deep voice sends chills down her spine.

"We're in...Sinnoh."

**X**

Delia silently sobs. "There has to be another way." She says. A tall-tan man gets off the bed, walks towards her and hugs her from behind. He presses his lips around the middle-aged woman's neck and sends kisses up and down.

"It's the only way." He mutters. "The slut will be out of Kanto for good. Amelia will be sent far away in Unova boarding school, and Ash who cares for your sorry excuse for a son, he isn't coming back, and nor will he if I run this house now." He says, he gives a gentle squeeze to her sides.

Delia turns around to wrap her arms around his neck, she places her head in his chest and stops crying. "Whatever happens, we'll be together." she mutters. The man smiles evilly. His plan was working. Dawn will be gone, Amelia will be out of the house and Ash will never return. He will finally get revenge of Delia, and get rid of her two blasted kids. He smirks, he plan was almost complete he just needs a few days, until Friday and then everything will be set.

"It's okay Delia we'll get through this together, just you and me." He says.

Delia blushes and says softly, "Oh Giovanni...I love you."

And all he does is grin.

**X  
THis would probably be 100% better if my grandma's computer didnt shut off and me pressing a wrong button on my dad's Mac. Everything seems to happen on friday, lol! Um I hope you enjoyed, please review, I wouldn't have made it far without everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites so again thank you. Sorry Aau is demanding, and when school starts I'll be able to update more *SHOOOCKKER*  
**

**Anyway I might do Request depends if I'm in a pip-pip dandy fucking mood *laughs*. The other thing is I think I might just stick to writing Ash and Dawn stories, because I get more reviews, *shocker* Anyway hopefully today-tomorrow since it is 1:29AM that my two dawn and Ash stories are updated.**

**I hope you read them because I put a lot of time and effort in them. Now i have to update my other stories and get ready for bed-school. **

**GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY ;) *Animaniacs***

**-Aali is out!**


End file.
